Nefarious Eco
by I.M.Board
Summary: Dr. Nefarious is back but his time he has the power of dark eco on his side, can Jak and Daxter and Ratchet and clank stop him? Chapter 3 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a crossover with Ratchet and Clank and Jak and Daxter. It takes place after Ratchet: Deadlock and after Jak 3(I refuse to acknowledge Jak X in the series), It's been a while since I played is so forgive me if I get any details wrong. oh and I don't own these charcters.**

Dr. Nefarious sat on the asteroid angrily. it had been a couple of days since they had discovered the destroyed space station which offered nothing to help him get back to civilization and destroy the squishes. And it was all Lawrence's fault! if he wasn't so fat and useless then maybe he would have gotten to the space station just in time to strip it of its resources, Lawrence and his stupid bass. He could smash him and build a ship out of his parts. _That's It!_ he thought as he cupped his hands to hit him on the head to smash him.

_Clank!_

Nefarious rubbed his head. Small debris sometimes hit him in the head while they floated through space.

"Why those stupid rocks!" Screamed Nefarious looking around to see what had hit him. He grabbed it quickly and looked at it. It was a small black metal orb that glowed purple from the inside. "What the…" he poked it with his finger trying to perceive what it was when a spark jumped lashed out against him he dropped it and it fell on the asteroid. "Stupid ball of junk one, probably one more device the squishes use to try and stop THE GREAT DR. NEFARIOUS!" "What ever you say sir" replied Lawrence. Nefarious looked down about to destroy the device when he stopped and notices something the thing was…

Growing! Slowly it started to cover the asteroid until the asteroid had transformed into a floating chunk of metal.

"This could be useful Lawrence" Nefarious said as he broke out into a mad cackle.

* * *

"Where are we?" asked clank as ratchet sped past planets.

"I don't really… know" Ratchet said reluctantly.

"What!

"Well I hoped that we would come across a familiar planet and could find our way back."

They had gone out to a distant planet to get some food and Ratchet had wanted to explore the uncharted region which ended up with them getting lost. "I guess we should land on one of these planets until we find can get a signal since Al's probably using the minicomputer to use play his games" He leaned the ship to the a planet where the computer said they could breath.

"I have a bad feeling about this" Clank sighed.

* * *

Jak looked over the wall silently. Something was causing him to stay awake that night he but he didn't know what it was. He looked down at Daxter who was sprawled out asleep. Whatever it was it wasn't stopping Daxter from getting shut-eye. He gazed out in the sky. A glowing object fell. He didn't know what it was but it was coming in a steady pace and was going to land, right in marauder territory.

"Get up Dax" Jak said jumping of the wall.

"Wha,Wha…What?" Daxter mumbled disoriented.

"Something fell out of the sky we're going to investigate it."

"Do we have to?" groaned Daxter.

"Yeah" Jak said jumping into the Tiger Shark.

**That's it for tonight I'll try and put some more up as soon as I can stay tuned and please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is part two. Played the games some so things should be a little more accurate.**

Ratchet knocked away one more of the muscular enemies (that had surrounded him soon after they had landed) out of his way. They had a waist cloth and some armor on otherwise they had no other clothes. But very big pointed ears. They had surrounded them soon after they landed in the destroyed little village full of cactuses and barricaded with them in with their vehicles. Ratchet didn't have a chance to get back to his ship and to make things worse one of them swiped Clank.

"That's it!" said Ratchet smashing another of them out of his way "I've tried this the semi-easy way for long enough, time to pull out the big guns!" A grin appeared on Ratchets face as he pulled out the shock cannon. It had been a while since he had a reason to use it since he couldn't use it as a gladiator but he was happy to use it anyway.

He pulled the trigger and sent a torrent of energy towards his enemies knocking the away from him. He fired another shot to some of the ones who were still standing before stopping to scope the area until he saw the one with Clank trying going towards the exit were its buggy was.

"No you don't" said Ratchet said determined to stop him.

He took off as fast as he could. Why was it that they had to take clank? Was it because he was shiny? It didn't matter he would get his friend back.

Ratchet turned the corner only to be stopped by a huge group of the brutes who seemed to come out of nowhere. He pulled out the quantum whip and slashed at them taking out four in the process. One of them shot at him but he managed to dodge it. He had to disorganize them so they couldn't attack at the same time. Six of them managed to get to their feet though and had started to retaliate. The beams from their guns were easy to dodge by themselves but together they were much harder. He took a hit in the chest but his armor took the most of the force of the blast.

Ratchet slashed six times taking the half the group out ether by whip or the waves it emitted. He switched to the megaturrrets, throwing two down while charging into the fray with his wrench. The turrets mowed down them down while Ratchet smashed any it couldn't get with his wrench. The fight ended in a couple of seconds. Now it was time to save Clank.

Ratchet turned keeping the turret-glove equipped so he wouldn't have to fight any more that got in his way, but the way was clear and Clank's captor was just up ahead of him. But he wouldn't be able to get to him in time. The inhabitant was close to his vehicle and would be gone by the time Ratchet got there. Plus he could see just over the barricade of dune buggies that more would come and by the time he finished with them he would have to spend days just searching for them.

All of a sudden the sound of machine guns filled the air and the barricade of buggies exploded leaving a wall of fire. Another buggy flew through the flames skidding to halt in front of the inhabitant. A figure stood up out of buggy looking around at the scene then pulled something from its back and aimed it at the inhabitant. At first Ratchet though it was their leader but the though left once the new person shot Clank's captor.

The new person then jumped out of the buggy and walked towards ratchet with clank by his side. As he came closer ratchet could see that he was like the others except he was smaller. He had a armor on his legs and forearms and shoulders but he had more clothes on than the inhabitants he had seen so far even though they were ripped. His eyes were covered by goggles and his mouth was covered with a scarf. On his shoulder he had an orange creature also wearing goggles… and pants. He stopped in front of Ratchet as if he was inspecting him.

"This thing yours?" Jak said.

"I am not a _thing_ I am a high tec-" Clank was cut off by Ratchet placing his hand over his mouth.

"Yeah this is mine." Ratchet replied as Clank jumped on his back, his legs turning into rockets and his arms into wings.

"Well next time you should watch over him so we won't have to save his butt!" Dax said. Jak gave a look through his goggles that told Daxter to shut up.

"Don't mind him sometimes things just fly out of his mouth," Jak said "We don't have time for this, more marauders are coming and I doubt that you want to fight more. We can take the Sand Shark." Jak pointed at the buggy.

"We have our own ride buts its back there," Ratchet said.

"Jump on then, we can take you to it and lead you somewhere safe."

Ratchet nodded as Jak jumped in the buggy. When Ratchet jumped on Jak took off through the wrecked village. It took him less then a couple of seconds to find Ratchets ship, fortunately the marauders hadn't touched it.

"That's one sweet ride!" Dax said with a huge grin on his face.

"Back at cha'," Ratchet said jumping out of the buggy and getting in his ship "we'll follow from the sky." The top came back down and they were in the air.

Jak turned backed around and headed back towards the entrance he used to get in. As soon as he passed through the wall of fire, he spotted two marauder buggies coming at him full speed, passing him then doing a 180. He ignored them for now.

Four more pulled up, two on each side of the Sand Shark. They were pulling closer trying to crush Jak, but he hit the break falling behind them as they hit each other then while speeding back to catch-up turning on the mounted machine guns blowing both buggies apart. He pressed a button and his buggy leapt over the wreckage. He still had two, no six, no eight! There were more, coming out of the woodwork now.

He just passed the river. _Only a little farther_ he thought as the sand in front of him exploded flying into his buggy cage. He went up the hill firing on a buggy that had leapt over the top causing a ball or flaming metal to fly over his buggy exploding behind him. As he came to the top he hit the nitro flying over the top of the hill missing an oncoming marauder who smashed into his teammate. There it was the entrance to Wastelanders. He sped up looking in the night sky. He could see the ship in the sky following him.

He focused back on the Giant doors that slid open. Just a couple more seconds…

He went through the doors, hit the brake doing a 180 in the process and parked the sand shark back in it place.

"Well that was fun!" Daxter yelled high-five-ing Jak as he jumped out of the sand shark looking up at the ship that was landing. Ratchet jumped out with clank by his side.

"That was some fancy driving" Ratchet said looking up at Jak who was taller than him.

"Indeed" Clank agreed.

"It was nothing for him, a walk in the park" said Daxter jumping off Jak's shoulder.

"I'm sure" Clank nodded.

"I'm Ratchet"

"And I'm Clank"

"Name's Jak" replied Jak lifting his goggles and pulling down his scarf then shook Ratchets hand.

"I'm Daxter. Hero extraordinaire!" Daxter said taking a pose.

"Who are and where are you from?" Jak asked.

"Well, uh we're from space" Ratchet said hoping they believed him "We got lost and landed here to spend the night but when we landed we were attack by those guys."

"Marauders more muscle than brains" Daxter said. He walked up to Ratchet and Clank eying them "I don't know they could just be lying and try to suck our brains out. What do ya think big guy?"

"I believe them" Jak replied "Just one question, how did you take out those marauders? I saw them on the ground and since you were the only ones there…"

"Oh well I work for some space forces and since I saved the galaxy a couple of times so I kept them" Ratchet said rubbing the back of his head.

"Yes Ratchet and I have saved the galaxy three times. We happen to be quiet the team."

"Whoa! A talking toaster that sure is weird."

"Speak for yourself." Clank said.

"We'll take to the Sig then Ashlin in the morning. They'll want to hear about this but for now you can get some rest here. It's been a long day." Jak then turned and walk to the Sand Shark and got in. He was feeling sleepy and he didn't feel like going inside the Wastelander's city and then waking up to find that the new visitors had been shot or thrown out.

**Whew! That was exciting. Thanks for the reviews don't worry though I'll have some up soon. It might not be as soon as this but I'll have some up.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! I know you missed me! Anyway this is part three and just so I don't have to get so descriptive Ratchet is wearing the green armor he is on the cover of _Up Your Arsenal_ and Jak is wearing the same thing he was at the end of _Jak 3 _and on it's cover. Enjoy.**

Ratchet pulled his face out of the bucket of water that Jak had brought from the city. It was a refreshing way to start the day after the exciting night they had. It was early and the sun had barely risen. Jak and Daxter had left inside the city moments earlier. Jak wanted to let Ashlin and Sig know about Ratchet.

"Your turn" he said shaking his dry and putting back on his helmet.

"I think I can wait" Clank said looking at the water that disgusted by the fact that Ratchet had used the entire bucket of water to wake himself up.

"Suit yourself," Ratchet walked around. He looked at the buggies "You think these guys will let us drive one these before we leave?"

Before Clank could answer his question the doors to the city opened to reveal Jak with Daxter by his side carrying a bundle in his arms. Daxter threw it at Ratchet who caught it and unbundled it to revealing a cloak for him and Clank.

"So the trigger happy wastelands won't blast you ass," Daxter said to the questioning look on Ratchet's face. "Trust us they shoot first and ask questions…never."

"When you're ready we can go and talk to Sig" Jak said.

Ratchet and Clank put on the cloaks and looked at each other. They would be a strange pair to look at. They followed Jak and Dax into the city. The city was big with some of the buildings built into the cliffs. there were lizard like creatures that had saddles and gruff looking people carrying big guns, in fact a lot of people carried guns. Ratchet didn't know what amazed him more the fact that they so many carried weapons or that so many were up so early. the people gave Clank and Ratchet strange looks nevertheless.

Jak and Dax led them to an elevator under a rock passageway. The elevator, as unsteady as it looked, held as they went up. It stopped on a floor filled with waterfalls, stepping stones, waterwheels and more.

"Working hard, huh?" Jak said. Sig was busy but he always mad time for Jak and Daxter anytime they stopped by. .Sig had taken control of the city of Spargus and was using Jak to help the ties with Haven City improve.

"Jak? Daxter?" Sig looked pass the scout who was in from of him.

"The only ones" Dax said taking a bow. Sig noticed the shrouded Ratchet and Clank and knew something was up. He dismissed the scout and waited until he was sure they could speak in peace.

"So who are you new friends, some precursor monks come to warn us of an unspeakable evil?"

"Actually it's an alien and a robot" Dax stated while putting him feet in the water, careful not to get his pants wet.

Sig looked at him and Jak uncertainly wondering if the hot desert sun had finally fired their brains. "Nice joke, but seriously who are these two?"

"Ratchet and Clank," Ratchet said taking off his hood. He walked up to Sig and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you," Clank said taking off his hood.

"We want to know if you want to want to go to Haven City with us. We going to have meeting with Ashlin and Torn and you're the best person to represent the wastelanders."

Sig looked at them and laughed "I'll come along with you two cherries." He went to the throne and picked up his peacemaker; he never went anywhere with out it.

"Great, I knew we cold count on you Sig."

Ratchet and Clank pulled their hoods back up before leaving down the elevator with Jak, Dax, and Sig. They walked through the city having to stop now and then for the some people who had some business with Sig but were able to get through without trouble. When they got to the garage Ratchet jumped in his ship with Clank and then followed Jak, Dax (who had jumped on Jak's shoulder now) and Sig to the transporter. The ship took off closing the hatch door. Before it did, Jak could see Ratchet and Clank following in their ship.

* * *

Jak jumped out of the transporter, which had carried him to the harbor, and looked around at Haven City. After Errol's defeat the metalheads and KG deathbots had become disorganized. The metalheads had started to retreat back to their old territories after suffering loses. The deathbots still were able to still fight but without the help of the metalheads they were nearly wiped out with only a few causing trouble every once and a while. Most of the things destroyed or taken over were rebuilt… except the palace.

Jak waited on Ratchet who had parked his ship over the water. Once on land they walked over the bridge to go to the Naughty Ottsel. The Naughty Ottsel was where they were most likely to find Ashlin and the rest of the crew.

Ratchet observed the city; it was pretty high tech considering that they haven't had contact from any other alien race. He lagged behind looking at the zoomers racing above him. They turned left once they walked off the bridge. He lagged behind more looking at the citizens of Haven city some of which he could tell were from Spargus. He sped up catching up with the rest of the group.

They stopped at a bar that had a giant Daxter-like creature with it's head taped on behind the words 'Naughty Ottsel' above the door way.

"So you're an Ottsel," Ratchet said walking up to the door.

"The best," Daxter said.

Walking through the door they encounter Ashlin, Samos, Torn, Tess, and Keira, who were sitting in the bar. Tess jumped off the bar and hugged Daxter.

"Oh my Daxxy-Poo!" said Tess.

"Tess not in front of company" Daxter managed to squeeze out as Tess continued to squeeze him.

"Can I take this thing off?" Ratchet asked beginning to become annoyed at Jak having to ease everyone into being comfortable with an alien.

"Who's that?" Ashlin asked a suspicious look on her face.

"The tall one is Ratchet and the shorter one is Clank" Jak said taking a seat at the bar/ This time he was going to watch haw things were going to unfold only stepping in when the time was right.

Clank pulled off his hood first. "Hello nice to meet you I'm Clank." He shook hands with Torn who had a questioning look on his face.

"Jak, what the hell is going on?"

Keira picked up Clank and studied him. "He seems to be made of some foreign items but he's very complicated."

Clank chuckled. "Thank you!"

"So who is this other fellow?" Samos asked.

"Ratchet the Lombax" Ratchet said as he pulled down his hood.

Keira walked up to him and pulled his face around. "He seems to be more organic than the other."

"That's because I am organic, I'm an alien." The group started at him with blank faces.

"Did the Precursors send you from their travels in space to warn us of a returning evil," Samos said with a serious look on his face. his statement brought tension to the room

"Who? What are you talking about we just landed here to stay the night." Ratchet's words seemed to calm the room. "I guess the only reason that I'm still here is because I need to know if you guys want me to register your planet."

Ashlin sat quietly letting the situation sink in before finally saying "What would that do?"

"Your planet would be on the galactic map, given some of our technology and if you were ever in trouble then rangers would come to help" said Clank.

"And some tourist might come every once and a while" Ratchet added.

"Yeah but how do we know we can trust you?" Torn said playing out his knife.

"Well—" Ratchet was cut short by an transmitted hologram.

"Lady Ashlin, Lord Sig something big has landed in the wasteland!"

"Looks like this meeting is cut short" Jak said getting up with a mischievous grin as Daxter jumped on his shoulder.

**Next Chapter will have a lot More Action. Stay tuned.**


End file.
